TID
by Lady.Evangeline.Evans
Summary: Castiel no sabía como debía sentirse una persona. Él se sentía como una persona, o por lo menos eso creía por lo que había leído. Sentía hambre, sentía sed, sentía sueño, calor, frío, dolor. Soñaba, tanto mientras dormía como mientras estaba despierto. Así que no sabía que entendía Amelia por persona y cual era la razón de decir que él no era una.
1. Ser humano

_**Ser humano**_

 _Cada ser humano es un ritmo propio en el universo._

 _ **Doménico Cieri Estrada**_

15 de mayo de 2008

—Lo siento Amelia, pero no soy Jimmy. Hace mucho que Jimmy se fue.

Los ojos azules la miraron con lástima pero con firmeza.

—¡Mientes!

Castiel suspiró con cansancio.

El psicólogo le había dicho que debía plantearse decirles la verdad a Amelia y a Claire, así que por fin había decido "tomar el toro por los cuernos" y tener esta conversación. Sabía que iba a ser difícil; sabía que Amelia no iba a tomárselo bien; sabía que sus palabras destrozaban las últimas esperanzas que le quedaban, pero no había llegado a pensar que esa esperanza la cegara tanto. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que comenzó la conversación.

Suerte que había decidido hablar esto antes de que Claire volviera del colegio.

—Amelia, yo lo sé. Y sé que tú también lo sabes. Hace dos semanas que Jimmy no ha vuelta a aparecer. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es normal. El doctor Shurley dijo que es algo inaudito, pero que a veces...

—¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡No existes!

Castiel sintió una punzada en la pecho. No era la primera vez que Amelia le decía eso. No era la primera vez que le decía que sólo era una invención de la mente de su marido, que no era una persona.

Castiel no sabía como debía sentirse una persona. Él se sentía como una persona, o por lo menos eso creía por lo que había leído. Sentía hambre, sentía sed, sentía sueño, calor, frío, dolor. Soñaba, tanto mientras dormía como mientras estaba despierto. Así que no sabía que entendía Amelia por persona y cual era la razón de decir que él no era una.

Pero tenía que comprenderla. Hace casi un año que las conversaciones con su marido habían ido disminuyendo. Hace dos semanas que vivía constantemente con un desconocido con la cara del hombre con el que tuvo una hija.

Se quedó en el sofá viendo como lloraba desconsolada, su cara enterrada en sus manos.

No sabía que hacer. ¿Qué se le decía a una mujer a la que solía ver de vez en cuando, la mujer que a veces le confundía con su marido y le abrazaba?

La respuesta era "nada". No había nada que decir. Estaba destrozando su vida y un simple "lo siento" no iba a arreglarlo.

Tampoco sabía como sentirse exactamente. A diferencia de muchas personas con trastorno de identidad disociativo, él no tenía recuerdos de una supuesta vida pasada. Para él todo comenzaba con su cara reflejada en un espejo con una cuchilla de afeitar en mano, no había nada anterior. A veces estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro y al siguiente momento estaba en un lugar completamente distinto, sin recuerdos de como había llegado allí.

Se sentía como un niño viendo el mundo por primera vez, aunque la verdad es que no todas las cosas le eran desconocidas. Sólo lejanas.

Siempre se sentía asustado, desprotegido, después de haber sido ocupado por Jimmy. Tenía miedo de aparecer en algún lugar desconocido y perderse, o al volante de un coche en marcha, o tal vez en algún momento íntimo con Amelia. La vez en la que había aparecido y se encontró con la lengua de ella dentro de su boca se había sentido asqueado, violado.

Pero desde hace dos semanas el miedo a desaparecer había ido disminuyendo. Jimmy no había vuelto. Era él, Castiel, quien estaba allí.

Su mente volvió a la maleta que yacía dentro del armario del cuarto de invitados —su cuarto— desde hace tres días, desde su última sesión con su psicólogo. No sabía dónde ir, no sabía como iba a sobrevivir, no sabía nada, sólo sabía que quería alejarse de Amelia, de sus ojos esperanzados, deseando ver otra vez el amor en los ojos de su marido; de Claire, quien volvía todos los días del colegio y preguntaba si su papá había vuelto; de todos los que lo paraban por la calle y hablaban con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Él no los conocía y eso le asustaba.

Así que había reunido las pocas prendas que Amelia le había dado, un poco de dinero que tenía en caso de emergencia y lo había metido en una pequeña maleta  
(o más bien mochila), a la espera de encontrar la fuerza para irse.

Al principio pensó dejar una nota pidiendo disculpas e irse por la noche, pero lo descartó. No era justo para ninguna de las dos. Después decidió hablar con ella, ser valiente. Viendo como se desarrollaban las cosas, tal vez no había sido una buena idea.

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacía su cuarto, decidido a irse cuanto antes.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

Castiel se paró.

—Me voy.

—P-pero J-Jimmy...

—Lo siento, Amelia, pero ya no puedo quedarme aquí. No es justo para ti que yo esté aquí, y no es justo para mi tener que quedarme, alimentar tus esperanzas.

—¿Pero y-y si vuelve?

—Si Jimmy vuelve a aparecer ya sabe donde está su casa, sabrá volver por sus propios medios.

Castiel se calló unos segundos.

—Adiós Amelia.

Fue rápidamente hacía su habitación y cogió la mochila.

Iría a ver al doctor Shurley, su última sesión, y luego tomaría un autobús a alguna ciudad lejos de todo lo que Jimmy conocía.

Sorprendentemente, el miedo ante la gente desconocida que estaría en su camino fue insignificante en comparación a miedo de estos desconocidos tan conocidos.

oOo

—Castiel, me alegro de que hayas venido a verme por última vez.

El doctor Chuck Shurley no le ofreció la mano, sabía que no le gustaba que lo tocaran, simplemente hizo un gesto hacía el sillón enfrente suya.

—Doctor Shurley, gracias por recibirme.

—Por supuesto. Doy por supuesto que te vas.

—Así es. Creo... creo que es lo mejor. Sé que en realidad sólo soy el producto de la mente enferma de un hombre, pero me gustaría vivir tanto como me fuera posible.

El doctor Shurley lo miró unos segundos con la cabeza inclinada.

—Esa es la cuestión Castiel, que no creo que lo seas.

Castiel lo miró confuso.

—¿Qué es lo que no soy?

—El producto de la mente enferma de un hombre —le citó.

—Pero... pero...

—No puedo afirmártelo con total seguridad, pero es una conclusión a la que he llegado después de entrevistarte tanto a ti como a Jimmy. Los trastornos de identidad disociativo aparecen al existir un trauma muy profundo, normalmente en la infancia. El individuo crea a alguien que sea capaz de sobrellevar ese trauma, algo así como un protector. Bueno, no es que se cree algo totalmente nuevo, sino que se acentúan características del individuo. En principio el subconsciente sólo quiere a alguien fuerte, capaz de afrontarlo todo para que la mente no se rompa en pedazos irreparables, pero no es capaz de controlarlo y aparecen otras personalidades además de la "fuerte". Hasta ahora no he sido capaz de comunicarme con otra personalidad, y parece que no ha aparecido ninguna más, por lo que podemos decir que sólo estáis Jimmy y tú. Y la deducción más rápida es decir que tú eres la personalidad y Jimmy el "original". Pero algo no me cuadraba.

Castiel seguía con expresión confusa mientras Chuck revisaba su blog de notas.

—Aquí —dijo, consciente de la impaciencia de Castiel—. Tú dices que "desapareces" cuando Jimmy vuelve, como si te expulsaran del cuerpo; pero Jimmy dijo que él era, en principio, consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si lo viera a través de una ranura en la pared; no siempre, pero sí de vez en cuando.

Castiel por fin encontró la voz:

—¿Y eso que significa?

El doctor empujó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Castiel, las personalidades son conscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor, al menos la que fue creada "conscientemente", digamos, la fuerte. El paciente sabe que está enfermo cuando se despierta con perdidas de memoria, en un lugar en el que no estaba o con ropa que no llevaba. No recuerda lo que sus personalidades han hecho.

Las palabras del psicólogo se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Castiel, buscando su significado (pese a que estaba claro).

Él era real.

Él existía.

¡Él era una persona!

Luego la burbuja explotó.

—¿Y de qué me sirve eso, doctor Shurley? —preguntó en voz baja— ¿De qué me sirve saber que soy el "original"? No recuerdo nada, es como si no hubiera existido hace dos años. Jimmy tiene una familia, un trabajo, una vida. Yo no tengo nada.

—Castiel... —la voz de Chuck también era baja, triste. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. Y sabía que Castiel tenía razón. ¿De qué le servía saber eso si no tenía nada?

—¿Qué cree que pasó? —preguntó Castiel, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué cree que mi mente creó una personalidad tan fuerte como para que existiera durante tantos años, haciéndome creer que yo era la personalidad?

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—. Pero... —volvió a inclinar la cabeza, como hacía siempre que reflexionaba—. Creo que tengo a alguien que podría ayudarte a averiguarlo. Son unos amigos que tengo en Lawrence, Kansas.

Kansas. Eso estaba lo bastante lejos como para no cruzarse con ningún conocido de Jimmy...

—Bobby Singer es detective privado. Está prácticamente retirado, pero su hijo Dean se encarga ahora del negocio. También está Sam, que también está en el negocio familiar, pero él es un abogado más que nada. Te aseguro que son muy buenos en lo que hacen.

—Esto... doctor Shurley, yo no tengo dinero. ¿Cómo los voy a pagar?

—Ese es un problema, sí... ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a dar su número. Vete lejos, busca trabajo en lo que puedas y en cuanto reúnas un poco de dinero llámalos.

Castiel se quedó en silencio, mirando sus manos. Entre sus planes había estado buscar trabajo, pero realmente no estaba muy seguro de en que. No tenía ninguna carrera, ni siquiera había ido a la escuela, ¿quién lo contrataría?

—¿No me habías dicho que te gustaba cocinar? —preguntó Chuck, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— Podrías probar en alguna cafetería, creo que te contratarían. Todavía recuerdo los pastelillos de miel que me trajiste —dijo con voz soñadora.

De repente su camino se veía menos oscuro y terrorífico. Tenía un destino en su mente y también más o menos lo que hacer para ganarse la vida. Sí, definitivamente estaba un poco menos asustado.

—Gracias, doctor Shurley, de verdad que aprecio mucho lo que ha hecho y lo que sigue haciendo por mi —dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos brillantes.

Chuck lo miró sonriente.

Por eso estaba allí, para ayudar a todas las personas que pudiera.

* * *

Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en .me/1NJRDlM


	2. Tarta de manzana

_**Tarta de manzana**_

 _¿Crees en el amor a primer vista o debo pasar otra vez?_

 _ **Darynda Jones**_

18 de septiembre de 2008

—¡Último trozo!

—¡Oído!

A Castiel no le gustaba servir las tartas de manzana fríos, es más, lo odiaba, así que sabía que tenía que tenerla preparada para meterla horno en cuanto quedaran dos trozos en la del mostrador.

En cuanto la voz de Jo le llegó al oído se puso lo guantes y metió la tarta que tenía en el frigorífico al horno. Después se dio la vuelta y siguió removiendo los huevos revueltos de la enorme sartén.

Era la hora del desayuno todavía (aunque en _Harvelle's Roadhouse_ era la hora del desayuno hasta la una, cuando la gente ya empezaba a pedir el almuerzo), y los huevos revueltos con bacon y café (y zumo de naranja de vez en cuando) estaban a la orden del día.

Mientras servía la comida en los cuatro platos que Jo esperaba, movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción de Survivor, _The eye of the tiger_.

Estos meses habían sido los mejores de su corta vida: se despertaba a las seis, salía a correr hasta las seis y media, se duchaba y después iba a trabajar desde la mañana hasta la noche, con una pequeña pausa a las tres para comer. A las diez volvía a su pequeño apartamento cerca de la cafetería, donde se preparaba la cena, se daba una ducha y descansaba hasta el día siguiente a las seis. Todos los días eran igual que el anterior, sin ninguna variación, sin imprevistos, sin pérdidas de memoria.

Sin pensar, puso los platos en las bandejas que lo esperaban, sabiendo que Ellen los vería y pondría el café.

Sacó unos donuts (una cafetería para policías necesitaba donuts) recién hechos y empezó a ponerles azúcar y chocolate, con la mente en otro lado.

Su salario iba al alquiler y a los pequeños gastos de la casa. No tenía pasatiempos ni caprichos, exceptuando algún libro de vez en cuando, así que todo el dinero que le sobraba lo ahorraba para los detectives.

Lo cual lo llevaba a una sombra en la casi perfecta vida que había construido en Lawrence, Kansas: su pasado. Estaba bastante seguro de que ya tenía el dinero necesario, pero tenía miedo de ir por fin y averiguar su pasado. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues porque había un trauma. Un trauma tan grande que lo había obligado a estar encerrado por Dios sabe cuantos años. No quería descubrirlo y volver a perderse en si mismo.

Así que allí estaba el problema.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué debía hacer?

 _Una ayudita, ¿por favor?_

—¡DEAN!

El estridente grito de Jo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Y miró un donuts excesivamente espolvoreado.

—Demonios —murmuró mientras quitaba la montañita que quedaba sobre él.

Después giró la cabeza para ver a que se debía el barullo.

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para ver a un hombre alto, más de metro ochenta, dar un abrazo de oso a Jo, levantándola del suelo.

Así que ese era el famoso Dean Winchester, el casi hermano de Jo del que tanto hablaba.

Dean Winchester, el detective privado que había estado ausente por un caso desde que él llegó a la ciudad.

Allí estaba su señal; el hombre por el que había acabado allí.

Muchos pensamientos podrían estar pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo, pero el que resonaba con más fuerzas era "Es más guapo de lo que pensaba".

Con un pequeño sobresalto, volvió a esconderse en la cocina.

—¿Qué me pasa?

Castiel había visto a muchas personas agradables a la vista (¡estaba trabajando con Jo!), pero nunca había sentido como mariposas en el estómago.

¿Eso era amor a primera vista? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de la respuesta. ¡A efecto prácticos tenía un año de edad! Eso no daba para mucha experiencia, la verdad.

—¿Castiel? ¿Hola? ¿Estás allí?

La voz de Jo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Qué? —medio gritó, mirando la cabeza que asomaba por encima de él (¿Cuándo se había agachado?)— Ah, sí. ¡Claro! Se me había caído... algo — Dios, ¿se podía ser más patético?—. ¿Quieres algo?

—A Dean le gustaría probar tu tarta de manzana. Desde que ha vuelto a la ciudad no para de escuchar de él.

—Claro, por supuesto. En unos minutos está.

Se puso rápidamente en pie y se acercó al horno para ver como iba todo.

¡Demonios! ¡Casi se le quema!

Se pone los guantes a toda prisa y saca la tarta. Con un cuchillo lo corta en diez partes y se lo pasa a Jo, que ya tiene preparado el plato de Dean.

—¿Te importa salir y preparar dos tazas de café? Mamá ha ido afuera por un momento.

Oh, por el gran Dios. Solo deseaba no hacer el ridículo frente a su futuro empleado.

—Por supuesto.

Con los pies de plomo se desplazó hasta la puerta de la cocina y salió.

Dean estaba sentado en una mesa junto a otro hombre más alto que él, Sam Winchester seguramente. A él lo había visto de vez en cuando en la cafetería, pero nunca habían hablado.

 _Harvelle's Roadhouse_ no se parecía a una cafetería cualquiera. La verdad es que parecía más un bar que cualquier otra cosa. Todo era de madera, desde las paredes hasta el suelo y los taburetes de la barra. Las ventanas eran grandes y dejaban entrar la luz durante el día y permitía que se viera toda la calle por la noche. Las paredes tenían fotografías de distintos eventos importantes de la ciudad y la pared que había al lado de la barra estaba llena de fotografías de policías tomadas en ese mismo bar delante de una tarta, con un gorrito gracioso y con Jo detrás haciendo muecas. Una de esas fotos era de su padre, donde Jo tenía sólo cuatro años y estaba subida a sus hombros, agarrándole de las orejas.

A Castiel le gustaba mucho trabajar allí, era un sitio hogareño, donde durante el día estaba lleno de familias y que a la noche, sobre las nueve, se llenaba de policías saliendo de su turno o de policías retirados que venían a hablar con otros compañeros o simplemente con Ellen, recordando viejos tiempos.

Con la mirada lejos de "La Mesa" se puso a servir el café para los hermanos Winchester.

No entendía porque no lo había hecho Jo. Sólo tomaba dos minutos.

—Ya está el café —dijo en voz alta, rezando para que ella lo oyera.

—¡Pues tráelo!

Por primera vez en cuatro meses y pico estaba maldiciendo a Jo. ¿Por qué tenía que llevarlo cerca del hombre que hacía latir su corazón como un bombo y dejaba su boca seca como el Desierto del Sahara?

Con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir, se acercó a la mesa, intentando que sus manos temblorosas no tiraran las tazas.

—¡Aquí estás! —gritó Jo, quitándole las tazas y poniéndolas delante de los hermanos— Déjame presentarte. Castiel, estos son Sam y Dean Winchester. A Sam ya lo habrás visto, pero Dean acaba de llegar después de meses de paz para nosotros.

—Yo sé que me has echado de menos, enana —dijo Dean, guiñándole un ojo.

—Y este —siguió, pasando de él—, es Castiel, nuestro nuevo cocinero.

—Un placer conoceros —les dijo con una sonrisa, intentando apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes que lo miraban intensamente.

—Lo mismo digo Castiel. Esta tarta es increíble —el elogio provino de Sam, que le sonreía con cortesía.

—Y dime Cas, ¿estás casado? —preguntó Dean como si nada, apoyando la barbilla en la mano.

—N-no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Maldición, estaba tartamudeando.

—Porque pienso pedirte que te cases conmigo. Sólo debes hacerme estas tartas por el resto de mi vida. Te pagaré con sexo fantástico.

La boca de Castiel cayó abierta y un súbito calor alcanzó su cara y otras áreas de su cuerpo.

—Y-yo c-creo que debo volver a la cocina.

Y se dio la vuelta corriendo, con la voz de Jo de fondo diciéndole a Dean que era un completo imbécil por meterse con el pobre e inocente Cas y la de Dean pidiendo un nuevo trozo de tarta _._

* * *

Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en .me/1NJRDlM


	3. Pasado y futuro

**Pasado y futuro**

 _No dejéis el pasado como pasado, porque pondréis en riesgo vuestro futuro._

 _ **Winston Churchill**_

Esa noche, ya metido en la cama, Castiel reflexionaba sobre que hacer.

El detective ya había vuelto.

Tenía dinero.

Mañana mismo podía acudir a su oficina y pedirle su ayuda.

El problema era que el detective le ponía, en palabras de algunas personas que frecuentaban la cafetería en referencia a Jo, a cien. Sólo de pensar en él le entraba calor. Y cuando pensaba en sus palabras su mente creaba unas imágenes muy explícitas que ni sabía que podía crear...

Castiel dudaba de poder mirarlo otra vez a los ojos después de todas las cosas que se había imaginado.

Pero para eso estaba aquí, para contratarlo.

Aunque claro, siempre había más detectives privados en el mundo... lejos de Lawrence.

No, ya había formado su vida allí. Y era una buena vida. No iba irse por una tontería como sentirse atraído por el detective que pensaba contratar.

Así que la decisión estaba tomada. Esa semana encontraría un momento para ir a verlo y le contrataría.

Con eso en mente, Castiel se quedó dormido.

oOo

A las siete y media en punto del sábado 25 de septiembre, una semana después de haber dicho que hablaría con Dean Winchester, la puerta se abrió y una voz masculina resonó en la casi vacía cafetería:

—¡Estoy aquí por ese bocado celestial de manzana!

En la cocina Castiel se sobresaltó y casi dejó caer la manzana que estaba pelando.

—Vaya Dean, hoy has aparecido temprano —dijo Ellen con voz divertida.

—Por supuesto, me verás aquí tres veces al día como mínimo para comerme media tarta de manzana. Así que dime, ¿dónde está?

—No está.

—¿Cómo que no está?

—No está. Llegas temprano, Castiel sigue preparándola.

—¿Y cuándo estará? —pregunta casi con voz de niño.

—Eso habrá que preguntarle al cocinero.

Y como quien se siente tan libre y cómodo como en su casa, Dean va hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Ellen lo mira con la sonrisa con la que toda madre mira a un hijo exasperante. Al fin y al cabo, estuvo allí el día que John Winchester decidió ir en busca del asesino de su esposa, hará más de quince años. Aunque Ellen siempre decía que John había abandonado a sus hijos el mismo día de la muerte de Mary, dejando a Dean solo para cuidar de su hermano de seis meses. El día en el que Ellen se enteró de que John Winchester había muerto sólo pudo pensar "Por fin se ha terminado la tortura".

Volvió a mirar la puerta por la que Dean había desaparecido y después, con una pequeña sonrisa, siguió llamando a Jo para que levantara su culo de la cama y viniera a trabajar.

oOo

Castiel sólo pudo maldecir su suerte.

Había visto a Dean muchas veces por allí, sobre todo a la noche, cuando el lugar se llenaba de policías y todos se quedaban tomando la primera y última cerveza antes de irse a casa con su familia, o la primera de muchas pues en su casa no había nadie. No habíamos hablado más que un par de palabras, Cas siempre descubría que tenía prisa por llegara a cualquier sitio que no estuviera menos de tres metros del detective privado.

Todavía no se encontraba preparado para ese encuentro. Creía que una semana sería suficiente para prepararse, pero no.

Dean Winchester se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta, mirándole cortar las manzanas.

—Como has podido ver, acabo de meter la tarta al horno.

—Ajá.

—Falta como poco media hora que se haga.

—Lo sé.

 _¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí?,_ gritó su mente.

—Y dime, ¿de dónde eres?

No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban, así que contestó como siempre:

—Illinois.

—¿Y que te trae por Kansas?

Esa también era una pregunta que le habían hecho pero esta vez se quedó más tiempo meditando. Al final decidió decir la verdad.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo mirándole de reojo. Por la cara que puso, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Buscándome?

—Sí —respondió con tono ligero, intentando aparentar despreocupación—. Iba a ir hoy a verte a tu oficina, pero ya que estás aquí...

 _Iba a ir a tu oficina la semana pasada, en realidad..._

—¿Y por qué me buscabas?

—El doctor Shurley me dio tu nombre. Dijo que eres un buen detective, y eso es lo que necesito.

—Así que Chuck me recomendó...

—Así es.

Tal vez no le hiciera gracia que un psicólogo le diera su nombre a sus pacientes con problemas mentales.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que investigue?

Castiel dejó el cuchillo a un lado y le miró de frente.

—A mi.

Otra vez había dejado a Dean sin palabras.

—La gente no suele pedirme que lo investigue —dijo tras unos momentos, intentando recuperar el control.

—La gente no suele sufrir trastorno de identidad disociativo y despertar después de Dios sabe cuantos años sin recordar nada.

Dean asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Cierto, cierto.

Castiel lo observó con diversión.

—Me sorprende que de todo lo que haya dicho hasta ahora esto es lo que menos asombro te haya producido.

—Estoy intentando procesarlo poco a poco. Creo que voy a sentarme, ¿vale?

—Adelante.

Era un poco gracioso, la verdad.

—¿Puedo contratarte ahora? —pregunté mirándolo.

Dean asintió mientras estiraba las piernas frente a él.

—Adelante. Pero no pierdas de vista la tarta _._

—No te preocupes, está a salvo.

La cocina se abría oficialmente a las ocho de la mañana, así que por el momento no habría pedidos por los que preocuparse.

Así que Castiel empezó a hablar. Comenzó por Jimmy Novak y su familia, por las horas de psicólogo y las pérdidas de memoria. Y finalmente llegó a su última conversación con Chuck, cuando le dijo que era posible que Jimmy fuera el "huésped" y él el paciente.

—Así que necesito averiguar mi pasado, saber que me pasó para que Jimmy tomara el control tanto tiempo.

—Es posible que sea muy, muy malo.

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero necesito saberlo y superarlo. No quiero volver a desaparecer.

El silencio se instaló en la cocina, solamente interrumpido por las voces de los clientes que iban llegando y pedían café, esperando a pedir su desayuno.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Dean solemne—. Y acepto el trabajo. Pero la tarifa no es muy barata...

—Lo sé, he estado ahorrando.

—No te cobraré la consulta inicial, ni siquiera estamos en mi despacho. Aunque aceptaré que me invites a tu casa a comer —dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa.

De repente Castiel volvió a tomar conciencia de Dean. No es que en algún momento dejara de sentir mariposas sólo con mirarlo, pero en ese momento sintió como si esas mariposas se hubieran multiplicado y transformado en colibríes con exceso de azúcar.

—Los domingos salgo antes —dijo antes de poder pensar. Al momento se puso rojo y empezó a tartamudear—: Q-quiero d-decir q-que...

—Pues mañana será. Espero que haya tarta.

Si antes las mariposas se transformaron en colibríes, ahora eran jodidos dragones.

Sólo pudo asentir.

—Bueno, yo ya me retiro. Creo que el pastel pronto estará listo.

Dos segundos después de salir por la muerta, su cabeza se volvió a asomar.

—¿A que hora sales?

—Siete —dije con la voz medio quebrada.

—Pues aquí estaré. Cocinaremos juntos mientras me cuentas más cosas de ti.

—No hay mucho que contar, ya sabes.

—Pues yo te contaré cosas de mi. Como que soy bastante flexible —con esa última frase, le guiñó un ojo y desapareció, dejando a Castiel como un flan.

Un flan que seguía trabajando y que tenía un día largo por delante.

Maldito Dean Winchester.

oOo

El resto del día fue bastante normal, exceptuando el hecho de que a Castiel le entraban sudores fríos cada vez que recordaba que tenía una cita (¿se podría llamar siquiera así a una cena para pagar un favor?) al día siguiente, así como lo fue el día siguiente.

Todo fue muy normal.

Hasta que el domingo a la hora del almuerzo Jo se acercó a él con una sonrisa que hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

—Así que...

—¿Sí?

—He oído que tienes una cita con nuestro chico.

Castiel casi se atraganta con el trozo de ensalada que tenía en la boca.

—¿D-dónde has escuchado eso?

—De nuestro chico. Dijo que no te entretuviéramos hoy, que tenías una cita con él.

—No es exactamente una cita —murmuró Castiel mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso de agua—. He contratado sus servicios de detective y... bueno... no sé como acabamos quedando para cenar...

Jo le robó una de las patatas y se dio la vuelta para ir a la mesa recién ocupada por una familia.

—Puede que para ti no sea una cita, pero sí para él —le dijo con la cabeza en su dirección.

Y ese fue el momento más memorable del día.

Según pasaban las horas sus nervios iban creciendo y a las seis cincuenta y siete, cuando salió de la cocina, casi se mordía las uñas. Y la necesidad aumentó exponencialmente cuando vio a Dean mirándolo fijamente desde la barra.

—Aquí estás —lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que apareciera un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla—. Vamos a comprar algunas cosas.

Jo, que estaba al otro lado de la barra, les gritó con voz alegre:

—¡Suerte chicos! ¡No olvidéis la protección!

Cas intentó ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras Dean se reía a carcajadas.

—No le prestes atención, sólo lo hace para fastidiar —dijo Dean una vez que la risa remitió. Ya estaban casi en el supermercado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué hay para cenar?

Tema inofensivo, bien.

—Había pensado en hacer pollo al horno con patatas asadas o hamburguesa.¿Qué prefieres?

—Difícil decisión. No puedo decir que no a una buena hamburguesa, pero tampoco al pollo... ¿la hamburguesa del mediodía es tuya?

—Claro, soy el único cocinero.

—Casi me desmayo cuando le di el primer bocado. Entonces hamburguesa, me apetece repetir. ¿Tarta?

—Hoy aproveché la hora del almuerzo y llevé unos trozos a casa. Los tendremos que comer fríos.

—No importa. La tarta de manzana siempre es buena.

Y allí finalizaba la conversación.

—¿Tienes planes para quedarte aquí? —preguntó Dean una vez en el pasillo de la verdura y la fruta.

—Sí. Aunque nunca sé cuando va a volver Jimmy. Seguramente si aparece se irá a casa —respondió eligiendo unos tomates.

—Eso podría ser un problema para ti.

—Lo sé —era algo en lo que había pensado. Si Jimmy aparecía y se iba de repente, lo más probable es que perdiera su trabajo y su piso—. Pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.

Hicieron el resto de la compra hablando de comida, de la música que les gustaba (que mayormente coincidía pues la única música que Castiel escuchaba era la de cafetería y Jo había aprendido de música de Dean) y de películas y series (muy escasas en el caso de Castiel y una extensa lista por parte de Dean).

Para cuando habían llegado al apartamento de Castiel, Dean no paraba de recriminarle el hecho de no haber visto nunca El Resplandor.

—¡Es una de las mejores películas de Jack Nicholson!

A Castiel le hacía gracia la pasión con la que hablaba Dean de lo que le gustaba, lo encontraba adorable. Y así se lo hizo saber ya en su cocina, con una cerveza en la mano y las hamburguesas en la sartén.

Disfrutó unos segundos del sonrojo de Dean y su puchero.

—Yo no soy adorable.

—Por supuesto que no —le pinchó con voz de falsa aceptación.

No sabía muy bien porque de pronto se comportaba de esa manera, tan relajado y extrovertido. Sólo sabía que le gustaba Dean y que le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba por algún comentario con doble intención que Cas dejaba caer sin ser consciente. Y podía notar que a Dean también le gustaba. Puede que fuera un negado en eso del amor y las relaciones románticas, pero había suficientes flirteos para poder notar los gestos.

Como el hecho de que Dean se acercaba demasiado a él para mirar la hamburguesa por encima de su hombro, o que cuando le pedía que le pasara algo sus dedos se rozaban durante unos segundos más de los necesarios.

Y eso le dejaba feliz y muy confuso. Porque en su cabeza seguía existiendo Jimmy y este podría salir en cualquier momento, interrumpiendo.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa con las hamburguesas y las patatas fritas enfrente, Dean por fin habló de trabajo.

—Estuve hablando con Bobby y creemos que el mejor modo de averiguar quien eres y que te pasó es investigar la vida de Jimmy. Seguramente él apareció justo cuando tu desapareciste. ¿Castiel es tu nombre real?

—Es probable que sí, es lo único que podía recordar de mi mismo.

—Bien. Entonces lo mejor es que ver cuando James Novak aparece por primera vez de forma oficial. Seguramente habrá actas de adopción ya es poco probable que siguiera con tus padres... ¿Siguen vivos?

—Su madre. Su padre murió hace cinco años. Y sí, es adoptado.

—Bien, hablaré con ella.

—No creo que sea necesario...

Dean me miró extrañado

—¿Por?

—Porque entonces Amelia sabrá donde estoy y es algo que no quiero.

Dean lo miró fijamente unos momentos y al final asintió.

—Vale. No hablaré con ella al menos que me sea absolutamente imprescindible —antes de que pudiera decir nada, continuó—: Puede ser importante, Cas.

—Lo siento. Sí, vale.

—Bien. Primero averiguar que le pasó y como acabó en el sistema de adopción. Después veré si en sus alrededores hubo un niño llamado Castiel.

—¿Tan fácil?

—No es exactamente fácil... primero veremos si se pueden averiguar estas cosas desde un ordenador. Después habrá que hablar con la gente y recopilar detalles. Finalmente se contrastan. A veces esos papeles que necesitamos no existen o la gente no se puede conectar o no quiere ser conectada. O puede que sí que sea fácil. Puede que haya sido noticia en todo Estados Unidos y con sólo una búsqueda lo sepamos todo.

Siguieron hablando de los detalles de la investigación mientras se terminaban la hamburguesa. Cuando Cas se levantó para ir a por la tarta, Dean ya estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Puede durar meses?

—¿Perdona? —preguntó levantando la mirada del plato que traía en la mano.

—Llegué aquí en mayo y estamos a Septiembre. Me dijeron que habías salido por una investigación. Son muchos meses.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—No tienes que contármelo si no quieres —dijo rápidamente al ver su mirada.

—No, no pasa nada —hizo un gesto indefinido con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha empuñaba el tenedor y prácticamente atacaba la tarta—. Un amigo de la policía de Albuquerque me pidió ayuda en un caso de red de tráfico de niños que tenía y me tomó más tiempo del que creí posible.

Tráfico de niño.

—Eso suena horrible.

—No fue exactamente un paseo por el parque —dijo con sarcasmo y un poco de ácido. Después suspiró—. Lo siento, Cas. No es culpa tuya y no debería hablarte así... sobre todo después de darme este pastel tan rico.

—¿Quieres otro trozo?

—No, no gracias. ¿Podemos sentarnos en el sofá?

Vaya, había rechazado la tarta. Siempre pedía repetir cuando iba a la cafetería. Debía de encontrarse bastante afectado.

—Claro. ¿Una cerveza?

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió.

Cogí dos cervezas del frigorífico y me senté a su lado, esperando.

—Gracias.

Bebió casi la mitad de un trago y después suspiró.

—Fue difícil —dijo al fin—. Mientras estuve allí secuestraron a cuatro niños más, la mayor sólo tenía nueve años. Descubrimos que los bebés los vendían a padres que podían pagarlo y los mayores a una red de prostitución —se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en las manos—. La última niña se llamaba Claire. Estaban a punto de trasladarla con su comprador cuando los cogimos.

Castiel puso una mano en su hombro, apretándolo.

—Los cogisteis, Dean. Lo hicisteis. La niña está a salvo gracias a ti. Todos están a salvo.

—Dios Cas, fue horrible. A ella no la habían secuestrado de ningún lado. La madre la vendió. ¡La vendió! Nos enteramos porque llamaron desde la escuela porque la niña no había ido durante casi tres semanas. Y la madre dejó de contestar al teléfono cuando llamaban para preguntar por ella. Cuando la policía fue a su casa ya no estaba.

—¿Y la niña?

—En casa de la abuela.

Castiel se quedó mirando sus hombros hundidos, sin saber que hacer.

Con cuidado, se arrodilló ante él y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Ahora está a salvo, Dean —dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos verdes—. Está a salvo.

Dean se quedó atrapado en esos pozos azules llenos de paz y cariño, creyendo ahogarse. Y sólo pudo agarrarse a los brazos del otro hombre, intentando sentir algo de fuerza, intentando recuperarse.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca—. A salvo.

Y se inclinó hasta atrapar los labios rosas entre los suyos.

No se movió. No intentó avanzar. Sólo se quedó mirando los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, con el labio inferior de Cas entre los suyos, esperando algo. Cualquier cosa.

Y lo consiguió: los parpados cayeron y las manos que antes estaban en sus mejillas se movieron hasta agarrar su pelo; sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos y su boca se abrió un poco.

Dean no era de los que decían no a este tipo de invitaciones y no iba a empezar ahora.

Poco a poco Cas fue siguiendo los movimientos de Dean hasta que los dos acabaron respirando con rapidez, sus besos perdiendo intensidad y pasando a ser sólo un roce de labios.

Cuando se separaron Castiel estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de Dean, con sus piernas extendidas a cada lado de sus caderas, una mano en torno a su cuello y la otra aguantando su peso a duras penas en el respaldo del sofá.

—Eso ha sido... —empezó Cas jadeando.

—...increíble —terminó Dean.

Dean arrastró las manos desde su cadera hasta su espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que Castiel perdiera el apoyo y cayera caía delante. Su nariz acabó en el cuello de Dean y sus manos acariciando su pelo. De vez en cuando movía la cabeza y apoyaba los labios sobre la suave piel durante unos segundo, notando el golpeteo de su corazón. Le gustaba estar así. Le gustaba notar su cuerpo contra el suyo, el corazón latiendo contra el suyo, su respiración revolviendo su pelo, sus besos sobre la frente, su ligera barba picando de vez en cuando al inclinarse. Le gustaba Dean.

Con el olor suave de Dean y sus manos acariciando su espalda, empezó a quedarse dormido.

No se despertó cuando lo levantaron con cuidado y lo dejaron en la cama; ni cuando le quitaron el cinturón para que estuviera más cómodo. Sólo se revolvió un poco cuando unos labios suaves tocaron su frente y sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaría con una nota de Dean diciendo que había decidido que lo mejor era irse a casa _aunque tal vez eso no pase en nuestra próxima cita_. También le dejaba su número de teléfono _por si te despiertas con ganas de un poco de sexting_ y un postdata afirmando que _eres adorable cuando babeas_ que le hizo llevarse instintivamente la mano a la boca para comprobar si la prueba del crimen seguía allí.

Los próximas días se vieron durante el almuerzo de Cas, siempre con un ordenador al lado en el que Dean le mostraba los avances de la investigación. Descubrió que Jimmy había sido entregado a los servicios sociales a los tres años por la policía; no tuvo acta de nacimiento hasta los dieciocho años, cuando se casó con Amelia. Toda la información la encontraron gracias a los archivos policiales y fueron complementados por los periódicos: Jimmy Novak había sido rescatado durante una redada de la policía en la comuna de una secta justo en medio de un ritual satánico para abrir la puerta del infierno y dejar salir a los demonios para iniciar el Apocalipsis, que según esa secta había sido profetizado y era inevitable. En algún momento el nombre había sido borrado, dejando sólo las iniciales: CG. Allí estaba él. Entre el informe policial estaba también había un informe psicológico con palabras como "shock", "trauma" y "trastorno de personalidad".

Allí estaba la verdad.

Ese era el evento traumático. Habían intentado matarlo en un sacrificio satánico, no era para menos.

A pesar de sus temores, Jimmy no apareció al descubrirlo. ¿Tal vez era por qué sólo lo había leído, no recordado? ¿O tener a Dean al lado, consolándolo, estaba impidiéndole volverse loco? No estaba seguro.

También descubrió que tenía hermanos. Muchos hermanos. Algunos se habían ido del país, otros estaban en la cárcel y otros habían seguido su camino: orfanatos. Pero por el momento no tenía ni ganas ni intención de conocerlos.

Las semanas pasaron y su relación con Dean iba avanzando. Cenó con Sam y Bobby, su familia. Conoció a Jessica, la novia de Sam desde la universidad, y a John Winchester, que Lucifer cuide de su alma.

En algún momento su casa empezó a desocuparse. Sus cosas desaparecían de un día para otro. Su cama empezó a estar libre una noche sí y otra también. A los seis meses pasaba más tiempo en casa de Dean que en la suya. Todo había que decirlo, su cocina era mejor. A los seis meses y dos semanas, su contrato venció y encontró razonable no renovarlo. Un martes a las tres puso las pocas cosas que quedaban en la nena de su novio y en un viaje llevaron todo y lo pusieron en su sitio. Y todavía tuvieron tiempo de un polvo antes de tener que volver al trabajo.

Nunca averiguó su verdadero apellido, pero dos años después, el 18 de septiembre de 2010, Dean le propuso compartir el suyo.

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices...

...al menos hasta que Claire Novak volvió a sus vidas.

* * *

Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en .me/1NJRDlM


End file.
